


Untitled (For Now)

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: HIStory (Web Series), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power bottom Shao Fei, Shao Fei POV, giftfic, hints at violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Too many times Tang Yi brings out the worst (best) in Shao Fei...





	Untitled (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [w3irdg3m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3irdg3m/gifts).



> Gift fic for w3irdg3m cause whoever you are, thanks for liking my FeiYi porn^^ This wasn't planned but I wanted to write you something, I hope you like it :))  
> Feel free to make suggestions/corrections, Thanks!

“Tang Yi!” Shao Fei screamed as he tumbled out of the right side of the car just as Jack had thrown it in park. Tang Yi hurried out the left side, pulling on his cuff and never looking back.

“Tang Yi, stop!” Shao Fei shouted after his pissed off lover, who ignored him as he walked towards the house.

Shao Fei was royally pissed off himself, what the hell was wrong with Tang Yi?

“Stop, you asshole!” Shao Fei shouted as he caught up to his boyfriend just before he went up the steps to go inside. He grabbed Tang Yi by one shoulder and Tang Yi spun around, grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his back before shoving him away.

“Son of a...” Shao Fei ground out before he glared at Tang Yi, who had that impassive look on his face that meant he was either going to get the beating or the fucking of his life.

“How dare you!” Shao Fei spat, ignoring the two men who were stationed by the door, and Jack, who always kept a close eye on them because they sometimes got out of hand with each other, both of them overbearing in their own way.

“How dare me?!” Tang Yi roared, his face contorting into his ‘I’m pissed off enough to shoot you in the face’ look.

“I’m a cop, I’m supposed to go on raids,” Shao Fei sighed tiredly, his hands on his hips. It’s always the same old thing between them, Tang Yi not wanting him to do his job because he’s afraid he’ll get hurt. It was touching the first fifty times. Now, it’s only pissing him off. The new department head has started to schedule important things on Shao Fei’s day off to avoid legitimate business man but former gang leader Tang Yi giving him another lecture on ensuring not a hair is harmed on his lover’s head or else.

Tang Yi walked up to him and got all up in his personal space. “What did I say about getting involved with He Ren Chou?”

“We got some information...” Shao Fei started but was cut off by Tang Yi.

“False information.”

Shao Fei was puzzled. “How do you know that?”

“I used the same tactic on you two years ago to arrest the Triple Gang members. You and your friends wouldn’t have caught who you were after because that person set all this up.”

Shao Fei sighed in frustration. He scratched at his head before glaring at his boyfriend. “Why would they do that?”

“Everybody who is anybody knows the most important person to me is Officer Meng. He Ren Chou would love to get his hands on you. He probably wants to kill you to get back at me.”

“I don’t care about that, I can take care of myself. Besides, that still doesn’t give you the right to come and pluck me out of field work like some stray duck. I have to wonder, did those guys learn that trick from you? You’re the only one to ever pull one over on me like that.”

Tang Yi scoffed. “Don’t think so highly of yourself, A’Fei, there’s a lot of smart people around.”

“Yeah? Name one!” Shao Fei challenged.

Tang Yi smirked. “Me.”

By this time the atmosphere had changed and Shao Fei was being bracketed in Tang Yi’s arms.

“You think so, but I know better,” Shao Fei said, wanting to remain vexed but starting to lose steam. He wrapped his own hands around Tang Yi’s waist, basking in his warmth. Their faces were inches apart, both of them breathing in each other’s air. 

“Mmm,” Tang Yi acquiesced with a smile.

Shao Fei just kissed those kissable lips because he felt like it. He sucked on Tang Yi’s bottom lip, begging for entry and when Tang Yi opened up to him he took as much as he wanted from his boyfriend.

“hey, let’s go inside, it’s cold out here,” Tang Yi suggested after pulling back and looking into his eyes and Shao Fei leaned into the fingers trailing softly over his jawline.

 

It might have been the adrenaline, or the fact that Shao Fei has the sexiest man alive all to himself, but he was hornier than usual and he had to have Tang Yi right this instant. They’d barely closed the front door before they were all over each other again, hurriedly shucking off clothes and groping at each other.

“Tang Yi~” Shao Fei moaned as his boyfriend shoved him into the wall before diving in for another intense kiss. Tang Yi pressed in close, the long line of his body caging in him and Shao Fei held on for dear life. Tang Yi’s hard on was poking him right above his pelvis.

“Come on~” Shao Fei moaned, pulling at Tang Yi’s garments. He loved that body and he wanted to feel it, taste it and use it.

“Hungry for me, aren’t you, A’Fei?”

Shao Fei grinned, feral and sexy. Instead of answering he wrapped one hand around Tang Yi’s cock, watching him close his eyes in pleasure before he fell to his knees and worshipped it with his mouth. Tang Yi gasped, fisting Shao Fei’s hair with both hands before guiding his pace.

“Shao Fei~~” Tang Yi growled, stepping back as his knees threatened to buckle under the sexual pressure and Shao Fei followed on his knees, never letting that dick go. It made Shao Fei feel so good, to see that he was too much for Tang Yi to handle sometimes. His own member was so damn hard, bouncing between his parted legs and he ignored it, that will be dealt with soon enough.

“A’Fei!” Tang Yi cried out as he bumped into the couch and toppled over, landing on his ass. Tang Yi’s legs parted at his descent and Shao Fei dived back in like a shark, shoving Tang Yi’s legs up to drape over his shoulders before he sealed his lips over that spit slick length once more.

“Fuck!” Tang Yi cried out, beating a clenched fist against the couch cushions before he shoved it into his mouth, biting into his own flesh to stave off some of the moans Shao Fei was forcing out of him. His boyfriend’s breath became more ragged as he melted into the cushions, squirming from the onslaught and Shao Fei made sure Tang Yi got the best blowjob of his life.

Tang Yi’s hair, that was slicked back into his business look before they came through the door was now bangs all over his forehead and down his ears as he set a rhythm in Shao Fei’s mouth.

“D-damn it, I-I’m going to come,” Tang Yi stuttered out hoarsely, his legs trembling on Shao Fei’s shoulders and his body whipcord tight. That’s when Shao Fei pulled off with a wet pop before climbing up and sitting down on that dick like it was made for him.

“Tang Yi, oh my god~” Shao Fei groaned, loving the way his saliva provided the perfect balance between slick but not too slick as his body opened up to Tang Yi. He loved the slight burn, the way his ass had to stretch to accomodate Tang Yi’s cock. He threw his head back with a groan while Tang Yi left finger shaped bruises on his hips, hissing at the feel.

“Hold tight,” Shao Fei smirked down at Tang Yi as he set himself at an angle and started riding hard and fast. Tang Yi looked like he wanted to cry as his face pinched in sexual agony and Shao Fei was reminded of all the times Tang Yi told him he was trying to either suck or fuck his brain out through his dick.

“Jesus fucking christ...” Tang Yi groaned like a dying animal and Shao Fei cried out when his boyfriend started fisting him hard and fast.

They both came like the fall of Rome, hips stuttering and body straining while their faces contorted into unrecognizable features.

“Fuck!” Shao Fei cried out as he collapsed to the side of Tang Yi, pulling him close and ignoring his come coating his boyfriend’s chest and stomach.

“That was amazing,” Tang Yi groaned, his eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to clear them of the black spots dancing behind his lashes. Shao Fei was experiencing the same thing.

“As usual,” he smiled.

Tang Yi hugged him close, kissing him on the top of his head before he pulled on his arms.

“Come on, I don’t want us dirtying the couch any more than we have already.”

Shao Fei pouted. “After such mind blowing sex you care about the couch?”

“Meng Shao Fei, how about I send you the next cleaning bill for that same couch you like to have sex in so much?” 

Shao Fei grinned. “Send me the bill and I’ll just put it on your tab. It’s not like I can afford it on my salary anyways.”

Tang Yi laughed and that was the best sound Meng Shao Fei had heard all day.


End file.
